1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-capturing apparatus and an image-capturing control method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image-capturing apparatus for performing drive log image capturing and life log image capturing as automatic image capturing.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, as a drive log camera, a camera which is disposed inside an automobile has been considered, in which still images are captured periodically, and thereby a user records scenery in the traveling direction and inside the car as image data while driving the car. Furthermore, in addition to image capturing of still images, a camera for capturing moving images has also been considered. Furthermore, a camera of a type, which is also called a life log camera or a life slice camera, which is worn by a user himself/herself, and in which image capturing is periodically performed to capture an activity history of the user, has also been considered.
By using the drive log camera and the life log camera, it is possible to record, as image data, the activity history and memories of the user when the user moves by an automobile, on foot, or the like.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-109049, an apparatus is proposed in which images of the surroundings of a user's vehicle are captured using a camera disposed in the user's vehicle, an edge extraction process is performed on camera images when the user's vehicle is stopped and on camera images when the user's vehicle starts moving in order to detect an object. When an object is detected, the camera image at the departure time is displayed on a display device, and when an object is not detected, the camera image at the departure time is not displayed.